Better than Butter (Skylox)
by Rouga101
Summary: Ty's upset, but he can't let Sky know; he doesn't want to make his friend worry for him. Sure, he could just tell him that he liked him. But he'd never like him back. Right? Rated M for swearing and self-harm. Also because I'm paranoid. Yes, this is boy x boy. *First fanfiction on here, so the summary sucks*
1. Chapter 1

**(Skylox) Better than Butter**  
*Disclaimer* One scene is actually wrote by my friend, since I did not know how to write self-harm. 

Ty ended the Skype call with a groan, leaning back in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose. He clutched his wrist, getting up and walking to his bathroom. That had been close. He leant onto the side near the sink with a sigh, head in his hands, as he recalled the earlier conversation he had had with his crush.

_"Ty, are you ok?" Sky asked, concerned.  
"W-what? Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Ty bit his lip as Sky studied him for a moment before narrowing his eyes a little.  
"Ty. I know you're upset. You hardly spoke at all during that whole recording, and whenever you did, you never seemed to sound happy."_  
Ty had sighed, and Sky had of course noticed; he tended to notice everything Ty did these days.  
_"Alright. You know what? That's it." Sky snapped, making Ty jump a little. "I'm coming over to yours. Tell your parents, they won't have a problem with it."_

The brunette shook himself from his thoughts. His parents had of course been OK with Sky coming over; they were going over to his aunts anyway, so as long as they kept the house tidy it wouldn't affect them. His energetic friend would be here soon, but for now he was alone. He grabbed his razor, rolling up his sleeves with unsteady hands. Bringing the blade across his wrist, he watched as blood oozed from the cut.  
**(AN: This part is wrote by my friend)** Tears spilled down his face and he felt so weak. He made another incision, cutting mindlessly. The sink was practically stained red. Ty blinked, shaking himself back into consciousness. He panicked, grabbing loo roll and wrapping it around his wrist. The pain was starting to seep into his wrists, and he grimaced, turning the tap on. The blood began to wash away, swirling with the water. Ty slumped against the bathroom door, sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
**AN: I actually have no scheduled time for updates, so I guess expect one every other day or so. It all depends on when I get time to write.  
**

"And you can sleep here. Sorry it's on the floor, I don't have anywhere else... If you want, I could take the floor and you have the bed? Sorry about the mess, I'll tidy now, I haven't had the cha-"  
"Ty..." Sky interrupted, smirking a little at the boys concern.  
"Ye?"  
"It's absolutely fine. Don't worry about it."  
Ty looked at Sky for a second or so, unsure, before nodding and throwing a bag of crisps **(AN: Or potato chips as you call them in 'Murica)** over.  
Sky caught them, suddenly realizing that Ty was wearing a long sleeved jacket.  
"Hey, Ty? Aren't you warm? It's like... boiling. It's the middle of August." Sky asked, cocking his head to the side a little in confusion.  
"Wh-what? N-no! Well... yeah! But all my others are in the wash you see so..." Ty quickly responded, a little bit panicked.  
Sky, having of course noticed the panic in his friends voice, was quiet for a little bit. "T-Ty... you haven't... you know..."  
"What!? No! Of course not! No! No way! All my tops are in the wash, that's all, like I said!" Exclaimed the red-eyed boy, faking a reassuring smile at his friend.  
"Ty-" Sky started, before a high pitched _bing!_ interrupted from the direction of the kitchen.  
"Oh! Popcorn! Lemme go get that. You choose a movie." Ty yelped, running off to grab it, silently thanking the microwave for the save.

Once Ty had got the popcorn and walked into the room, Sky was laying on the sofa, sighing in annoyance as he skipped through the many trailers. Ty blushed as he noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and couldn't help but stare for a second. Sky turned his head for a second, and smirked at the obvious embarrassment the younger boy was feeling. He got up from his current position and sat leaning against the arm of the sofa so that there was room for Ty. Ty walked over to the sofa, sitting down, aware of Sky's eyes following his every move like a hawk. He put the bowl on the table, avoiding any eye contact.  
''So... what did you choose?" Ty asked.  
"Eh. The Grudge. Ya know, that one about the creepy girl?" Sky replied nonchalantly.  
Ty paled at the name; he wondered if Sky even knew that it was a horror film.  
"You sure about that?"  
"Ye, I've seen it a lot, so it's fine." Sky replied, chuckling a little at the nervous boy next to him.  
And Sky could not deny the fact that when Ty was nervous, he was probably one of the most adorable things in the world to him.


	3. Chapter 3

(SKYLOX) Ch.3  
**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates, I have no excuse other than the fact I'm lazy :P Somebody kick me next time. xD**

Ty yelped as the croak of the grudge came from the speaker behind him, causing him to bury his face into Sky's side. For a second, Sky froze, but then smiled a little and wrapped a reassuring arm around Ty's shaking form.  
"Oi. Ty. Do you want to pause? You seem pretty... shaken up." Sky suggested.  
He felt the brunette shake his head slowly before moving back.  
"May as well get it over with. Right?" Ty laughed nervously, trying to cover up his fright.  
"We don't have to watch this film you know. We could watch The Avengers or something, I dunno, anything you like."  
"No! No. It's fine. Don't worry about it." Ty replied, pressing play.

After about 10 minutes of hiding his face in Sky's side, Ty heard the film pause.  
"Are you absolutely sure you're OK?" Sky asked again, staring intensely at him.  
"Yeah, of course, it's just a movie! 'Course I'm ok!" Ty replied.  
"Not that, Ty. I mean... are YOU ok?" Sky pressed, Ty having to process the question for a few seconds in confusion.  
Pausing, Ty turned to look at his friend- no, scratch that, his crush- and met his eyes. As he stared into the purple orbs, he considered telling him everything, confessing right there at that moment. But then he remembered the consequences, and decided that keeping it to himself and lying to his friend is a better choice than losing his friend.  
"I told you earlier. I'm fine!" Exclaimed Ty, refusing to look Sky in the eye.  
"Ty. Please. Look at me, look at me and say everything is OK. I need to know you're telling the truth."  
Looking up, the red-eyed boy opened his mouth to re-assure him, tell him everything is OK, he's FINE, there's nothing to worry about. But as their eyes met, he realized he couldn't.

**Hehe, thanks for reading so far guys! This chapter was originally longer, but I left the later pages at my house. To apologize, I'll try and put the next chapter up when I do get home, depends on what time that is. :P**


End file.
